Grand Theft Goku
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 23 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Grand Theft Goku" is the thirteenth episode of Season 2 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and the twenty-third episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on May 27, 2011. Summary Goku is horrified to find that he is all purple, and horny to boot, fearing that Chi-Chi’s going to hate this. Ginyu remarks that "what's mine is yours, and yours is mine, as they say". Furious at the loss of his original body, Goku demands that Ginyu give him his body back, but his request is turned down. Ginyu and Jeice then leave the stricken warrior to his fate, as Goku sadly realizes that he is now a bad guy. Elsewhere, Krillin and Gohan have picked up the Dragon Ball radar from Bulma, but not without being yelled at for their troubles. She tells them about her ordeal with the giant crab and complains about being alone. Krillin asks her what good it would do for them to stay with her, and she angrily tells them to "just take the f***ing radar". Leaping forward in time, Krillin suggests to Gohan that Bulma needs some "wink wink, nudge nudge", but this goes over Gohan's head somewhat. At Freeza's ship, two soldiers are discussing the "Wilhelm scream", and try and impersonate it without success. One of them is then hit by an energy blast, causing him to topple off and mimic the Wilhelm scream perfectly. The other soldiers are then blasted to death by Vegeta, who then goes inside Freeza's ship. We then cut to Jeice and Ginyu who are flying back to the ship. Jeice asks Ginyu what he thinks of his new body, and Ginyu responds that, although it is a bit pink and hairy in places, he'll grow into it. He then decides that they must "touch on Freeza's Balls", which leads to an awkward pause, with Ginyu realizing how bad it sounded as soon as he said it. Sorting himself out with new armor, Vegeta mentally focuses himself, concluding that Goku was only able to beat Burter and Recoome because he "loosened them up" first, and that 100 x’s normal gravity is for pussies. He then plans to find the Dragon Ball, correctly guessing that Ginyu has buried them. Hearing Krillin confirm this, he thinks to himself "at least I'll have something to put back in the hole". As Gohan and Krillin dig up the Dragon Balls, Vegeta plans to swoop in on them the second they summon the dragon, and then break Krillin's neck. To add insult to injury, he decides he'll yell Team Three Star whilst doing so. Attempting to summon the dragon, Krillin and Gohan are unsuccessful, and Gohan realizes that they need to speak Namekian for it to work. Because of the talking toilet on Kami's ship, Krillin thinks that the language of Namek is German. They are interrupted by two power levels quickly approaching, and they hide. Arriving on the scene, Jeice points out to Ginyu that someone has "dug up the Balls", and Ginyu declares that "someone's in for the beating of their life". Unaware of the switch, Krillin happily tells Ginyu it was they who dug them up, and then asks him if he managed to beat up Ginyu. He then notices Jeice, and wonders what the "Space New Zealand" guy is doing there, much to Jeice's annoyance. Fed up of Krillin's constant questions, Ginyu bitch-slaps him backwards. Gohan quickly realizes that it isn't Goku, and after a quick Q&A session, Krillin is terrified to find that Ginyu has switched bodies with his best friend. He then declares this to be a case of identity theft and threatens the Captain with a lawsuit. Ginyu points out that they can't sue him if he kills them, to which Krillin retorts that he would then go on trial for murder. Krillin and Gohan are then sent flying for their troubles and are left fighting for their lives against Ginyu. Suddenly, Jeice's scouter detects another power level, and it appears that Goku has managed to find the others, despite his wound. Sensing they might have a chance, Krillin advises Gohan to give it his all, but when he points out that Ginyu looks like his dad, Gohan snaps and lays into Ginyu, ranting about his abandonment issues. This surprises Goku somewhat, who isn't sure where his son gets his rants from. Baffled as to why he can't defeat a weaker opponent, Ginyu is reminded by Goku that he won't be able to win without knowing Goku's techniques. Ginyu demands to know what these techniques are, but Goku refuses to teach him the Kaio-Ken. Before he can find out anything else, Ginyu is kicked into the ship by a joint attack from Krillin and Gohan. Realizing that he can't win on his own, Ginyu orders Jeice to help him. Trying to take advantage of the switch, Goku asks Jeice if he must take orders from him, as he has the body of Ginyu. Jeice tells him this is not the case, but Goku then asks if he must listen to Vegeta, who has appeared from nowhere to challenge the Space Aussie. Jeice is somewhat taken aback by this turn of events. Elsewhere, Freeza and Nail are flying to their battlefield. Freeza attempts to provoke Nail into conversation by mentioning his atrocities on Namek. However, he is unsuccessful, with Nail used to provocation from Super Kami Guru. Back at the fight, Vegeta and Jeice are trading blows, with the former reminding the latter that his track record against Freeza's flunkies is impressive, with six of them killed so far. Mocking his opponent, Vegeta asks if Jeice would like to become "Number 7". Annoyed, Jeice tells him to piss off, and manages to land a punch. Vegeta makes light of it, and Jeice wonders how Vegeta has managed to increase his strength since he was not that strong the last he saw of him. Jeice is duly handed the Saiyan Handbook, and after a quick read through, realizes his doom is somewhat imminent. Vegeta confirms this, and after causing Jeice severe injury, proceeds to blast him to death. Distraught at the loss of all his men, Ginyu asks if the others will give him a moment of silence, but Vegeta ignores his request and slams him into the ground. Delighted, Vegeta relishes the opportunity of finishing off both Ginyu and Kakarot, but this confuses Ginyu, who has never heard of "Kakarot". A lengthy discussion follows, and an exasperated Vegeta explains that Goku was originally called Kakarot but changed his name when he landed on Earth. A brief pause follows, and Goku asks if this makes him Ginyu now. Losing all patience, Vegeta charges at Ginyu, who realizes that this is the perfect time to switch bodies: he tries to do so, but Goku manages to get in the way. Krillin and Gohan are initially puzzled, but Krillin quickly works out that Goku is himself again, with the lack of intelligence clearly shown. Furious at having his plans foiled by a complete idiot, Ginyu consoles himself by remarking that he's no longer trapped in a useless body. However, Vegeta appears behind him and proceeds to lay a severe beating. Gohan tries to work out the sequence of events and concludes that Ginyu is back in his own body, his dad is back in his body, and Vegeta is, in the words of Krillin, "still a prick". Winning the fight easily, Vegeta flings Ginyu into the air and charges after him, inadvertently allowing his rival to attempt the body-switch technique. During this, a frog leaps onto Goku's hand, and he throws it in the direction of Ginyu, who is powerless to stop himself switching bodies with the amphibian. Baffled, Vegeta wonders what the hell just happened, and Goku explains that a frog got on his hand, causing him to throw it away in disgust. Gohan asks if this means all the Ginyu Force have been defeated now, and Vegeta plans to make sure of it by squashing the frog. Goku orders him not to, as Ginyu is no longer a threat, and Vegeta appears to relent. However, he changes his mind and puts his foot down, much to the disappointment and disgust of the others. In the stinger, Freeza tries to provoke Nail again by telling him a "How Many Namekians" joke, but to his annoyance, Nail remains silent. Cast *Lanipator – Vegeta, Krillin *MasakoX – Gohan, Goku, Ginyu as Goku *Little Kuriboh – Freeza *Ganxingba – Jeice *Antfish – Ginyu, Goku as Ginyu *Megami33 – Bulma *Ain Soph Aur and PrinceRoy as Wilhelm Soldiers 1 and 2 Music *You Yamazaki - Sanjou!! Ginyu Tokusentai!! *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Kattenai Kyoufu *Kenji Yamamoto - Symphonic Transformation *Kenji Yamamoto - The Formidable Warrior, The Saiyan *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Kyoufu no Ginyu Tokusentai *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Kono Yo De Ichi-Ban Running Gags and Callbacks *'Krillin Owned Count 13:' Ginyu (as Goku) slaps Krillin in the face. This is an error, as it should be 14: it was already 13 when Krillin was hit by the Seizure Procedure in Stop! Celebrate and Witness, Goku's Back From 100X Fitness!. *The Dragon Balls are once again used as a double entendre. *The Team Three Star name is mocked by Vegeta. *The German-speaking toilet from Kami's ship comes up in conversation. *Ginyu (as Goku) becomes the latest foe to be confused by the Kaio-Ken. *Jeice reads the Official Saiyan Handbook (written by Paragus), which first appeared in Dr. Briefs Made This Episode In A Cave... WITHABOXOFSCRAPS!. *The first instance of the Vegeta saying the "... minemineminemineMINEMINEMINEMINE!" line. *The "I don't know who this *insert name* is" joke is used again by Vegeta. *Gohan flies into another rage, this time at Goku's ineptitude as a father. *Goku-Ginyu remarks that his wound is "easily the second-worst hole I've ever had in my chest". This is a reference to And They All Lived Happily Ever... Oh..., where Piccolo Jr. tore a hole through his chest with the Makankosappo. Errors * Vegeta claims he doesn't know who or what Yamcha is, yet Yamcha fought alongside Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin against Vegeta and Nappa when they arrived on Earth (though he was humorously killed by the Saibamen immediately upon his arrival). This would be corrected in Battlefield Ee-arth. Trivia *The title is a reference to the term "grand theft", referring to an act of larceny that is large in magnitude or serious in penalty. **The title is also based off the major hit game "Grand Theft Auto" *The soldiers talk about the Wilhelm scream, a stock sound effect used frequently in films. *Vegeta's phrase after getting hit by Jeice ("Thank you, sir, may I have another?") comes from the 1978 film "Animal House". *Jeice's last words, "Clever Girl", are taken from "Jurassic Park", which was also the last words of Muldoon. *This is the last episode to use the "Sanjou! Ginyu Tokusentai!" theme song. Episodes after this go back to the original "Cha-La-Head-Cha-La" theme song. ** With the Ginyu Force all dead by the end of the episode, the outro reverts to the standard four-star Dragon Ball eyecatch. *Goku claims he doesn't seem to know what the word "favorite" means when asked what his favorite food is. When Ginyu in Goku's body is asked this question and replies with Waldorf Salad, Krillin says that Goku's real favorite food is a Double Baconator burger. And then interrupts himself when he realizes what Ginyu-Goku just said. *Frog-Ginyu survives in the original series. Goku convinces Vegeta to spare him, and Vegeta does so claiming he wouldn't want to soil his boots. Ironically Vegeta does exactly that in the abridged series, crushing the frog-Ginyu to death under his foot. *This is the first time the notorious "jockstrap" incident is mentioned. *Jeice is mistakenly called a Space New Zealander by Krillin. *In the original version, Goku and Ginyu retain their original voices when they swap bodies, which is scientifically impossible given the limitations of each body's vocal cords. Team Four Star "corrected" this by making the two characters retain the voices of their new bodies' original holders, while at the same time carrying over their dialects. *This is the only time (in any versions of Dragon Ball Z) where someone explains why Goku goes by two different names: Goku and Kakarot. Here, Vegeta explains to Ginyu, Gohan, Krillin, and Goku how he was given the name Kakarot when he was born, but changed it to Goku when he arrived on Earth. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 2x13 2x13 2x13